


Love among the war

by sam04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Pre-Deathly Hallows, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Briefform. Draco warnt in einem Anflug von Hilfsbereitschaft Harry vor den Todessern. Das ist der Anfang einer Liebe, die trotz großer Entfernung zustande kommt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel eins

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Love among the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076230) by [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04)



**Kapitel eins**

 

17\. Juli

 

_Potter, bring deine Schlammblut-Freundin in Sicherheit, verdammt! Beeil dich!_

 

20\. Juli

 

Malfoy? (ich nehme mal an, dass du es warst, der mich gewarnt hat, denn nur du kämst auf die Idee eine Warnung mit einer Beleidigung zu verbinden)

Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, warum du das getan hast… aber trotzdem danke.Ohne dich wäre Hermine jetzt nicht mehr am Leben und ihre Eltern auch nicht.

P.

 

22\. Juli

 

_Dass du keine Ahnung hast, wundert mich kein bisschen._

_Ich wollte lediglich nicht, dass du zu abgelenkt bist aus Trauer über deine Schlammblut-Freundin und dich deshalb von irgendwelchen Todessern fangen lässt._

 

23\. Juli

 

Ich habe durchaus ein paar Ideen, warum du das getan haben könntest, aber bestimmt nicht aus dem Grund, den du genannt hast, Frettchen.

 

24\. Juli

 

_Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich hätte nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?_

 

26\. Juli

 

Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass du vermutlich noch niemals in deinem Leben die Wahrheit gesagt hast?

Du bist ein Slytherin. Reicht das als Begründung?

 

30\. Juli

 

_Ich habe sehr wohl schon die Wahrheit gesagt, ob du es glaubst oder nicht._

_M._

 

_P.S.: Was tun wir hier, Potter?_

 

2\. August

 

 Wir unterhalten uns, Malfoy.

P.

 

5\. August

 

_Warum?_

 

_Bist du in Sicherheit?_

 

7\. August

 

Ja.

 

8\. August

 

_Geht’s dir auch gut?_

 

12\. August

 

Malfoy, bist du betrunken oder hast du nur vergessen mit wem du schreibst?

Ich bin Harry Potter, der ‚Junge-der-lebt’, der Auserwählte, derjenige, der deinen Lord dem Erdboden gleichmachen wird, wenn der richtige Moment da ist.

 

19\. August

 

 ...Malfoy?

 

27\. August

 

_Hör auf, diese verfluchte Möchtegern-Eule zu schicken, verdammt, sie macht mich nämlich wahnsinnig!_

_Warum beschwerst du dich überhaupt, dass ich dir nicht antworte, darauf wolltest du doch hinaus!_

_In 5 Tagen fängt das Schuljahr an und dann hassen wir uns doch sowieso wieder, also warum in Merlins Namen bestehst du jetzt so sehr darauf, dich mit mir zu unterhalten?!_

 

27\. August

 

Du schreibst mir wieder!

Entschuldige, eigentlich wollte ich meine Eule nehmen, aber die hat er selbst gebraucht und Pig war die einzige Eule, die noch verfügbar war.

Außerdem beschwere ich mich nicht, ich habe mich lediglich gewundert…

Müssen wir uns denn wieder hassen?

Ich verdanke dir das Leben meiner besten Freundin.

 

27\. August

 

_Merlin, Potter,_

_hast du nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt als auf einen Brief von mir zu warten?_

_Und von welchem Schwein redest du?! Deine Gedankensprünge sind abartig._

_Du hast dich sehr wohl beschwert. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, hast du sogar förmlich nach einer Nachricht von mir gebettelt._

_Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Ein Malfoy hasst alle Gryffindors, da wird keine Ausnahme gemacht._

 

28\. August

 

Du scheinst ja auch nichts Besseres zu tun zu haben als mir noch am selben Tag zu antworten.

Die Eule von Ron heißt Pig. Eigentlich Pigwidgeon, aber den Namen finden wir alle etwas zu lang, deshalb nur Pig.

Und ich habe nicht gebettelt!!!

 

Warum hast du dann das Leben eines Gryffindors gerettet, wenn du sie so sehr hasst?

 

29\. August

 

_Typisch Weasleys._

_Hast du wohl. Du brauchst es gar nicht abzustreiten, denn das macht dich nur noch verdächtiger._

 

_Ich weiß es nicht…_

 

31\. August

 

Hey Malfoy,

da wir uns ja ab morgen wieder hassen, schreib ich dir jetzt noch ein letztes Mal. Ich schätze, wenn ich dir in der Schule schreiben würde, würden sich die Slytherins innerhalb kürzester Zeit über mich lustig machen, weil du ihnen unter Garantie alles brühwarm erzählst, wenn nicht sogar den Brief rumgeben lassen würdest.

Ich hoffe wirklich, deine Ferien waren schön. Meine waren es nicht. Auch wenn dich das vermutlich noch weniger interessiert als Fußballergebnisse… Wir haben bei den Weasleys eine Hochzeit gefeiert, wusstest du das? Ron’s Bruder Bill und Fleur Delacour (der Champion für Beauxbatons vom Trimagischen Turnier vor drei Jahren). Am Anfang war es schön, aber naja ein Haufen Todesser haben die Feier gesprengt… es gab viele Tote. Irgendwie haben sie es geschafft eine Apparationssperre um den Fuchsbau zu legen, sodass wir nicht weg konnten.

Merlin, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle… muss an der Einsamkeit liegen. Ja, Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, bester Freund von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, Kopf des goldenen Trios, ist einsam. Ich wette, du bist begeistert von dieser Information und wirst sie morgen vermutlich noch im Hogwartsexpress verkaufen. Viel Spaß. Ginny kommt.

 

Okay, sie hat nichts gemerkt. Merlin sei Dank. Ich schätze, es wäre nicht so gut, wenn irgendjemand in diesem Haus mitbekommt, dass ich dir schreibe. Immerhin bist du der Feind, nicht wahr?

Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Schuljahr, Malfoy. Ich hoffe, es wird angenehmer als meins.

 

H.P.


	2. Kapitel zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dass ich so spät aber ich habe wieder mit Schule angefangen - womit ich wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte und dadurch hat sich alles verzögert. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel trotzdem :)

**Kapitel zwei**

 

3\. September

 

_Potter,_

_es ist nicht gut, dass ich dir schon wieder schreibe, schätze ich. Aber ich vermute, die Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die ich gerade im Alleingang vernichtet habe, war auch nicht unbedingt gut._   
_Um dich zu beruhigen, ich habe niemandem etwas von deinem Brief oder dem, was darin steht erzählt. Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum. Aber ich glaube, ich würde ziemlich am Arsch sein, wenn die wüssten, dass ich die ganzen Ferien über mit dir geschrieben habe._

_Ich weiß von der Hochzeit. Ich habe hinterher mitbekommen, wie… sie darüber gesprochen haben. Sie haben gelacht und sich über die Gäste lustig gemacht… es war wieder einer der Momente, wo ich es mehr als alles andere gehasst habe, dass sie sich in unserem Haus breit machen und wir nichts dagegen tun können…_

_Ich bin auch einsam. Sehr sogar. Die Slytherins verehren mich, weil ich der erste war, der… zu ihnen dazu gehörte, aber sie haben keine Ahnung. Sie wissen nicht, wie das ist. Eigentlich weiß das niemand, der das nicht selbst erlebt hat._   
_Merlin, ich weiß wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nicht, warum ich dir das erzähle… das MUSS am Alkohol liegen. Anders kann ich mir es nicht vorstellen._

_Ich bezweifle, dass mein Schuljahr schön wird, Potter. Es wird viel Blut geben. Überall. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht damit in Berührung komme. Ich könnte ehrlich niemals ein Gryffindor sein. Ich bin nicht mutig. Im Gegenteil, ich bin sogar ziemlich feige. Ich habe Angst, Potter. Hast du auch Angst?_

_D.M._

 

5\. September

 

Malfoy,

ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du mir antwortest. Aber ich schätze, den Brief hast nicht du geschrieben, sondern nur der Alkohol in dir.  
Aber ich muss gestehen, ich freue mich darüber. Ist das krank? Vermutlich ist es das. Ich sollte mich nicht darüber freuen mit einem Slytherin, einem Malfoy, mit dir! zu schreiben. Ich tue es dennoch.

Ich würde gerne sagen, ich verstehe wie du dich fühlst, doch das tue ich nicht, also wäre es eine Lüge. Aber in Gryffindor ist es ähnlich. Sie sehen zu mir auf, ich bin quasi die Leitfigur des Lichts seit Dumbledore’s Tod. Sie verlangen von mir, dass ich Voldemort töte, aber sie sehen nicht hinter die Kulissen. Sie wissen nicht, was diese Aufgabe bedeutet. Und ich bezweifle, dass sie es jemals verstehen werden.

Wir sind nicht besser als die Todesser, Malfoy. Wir töten, genauso wie ihr. Manche foltern, genau wie ihr, zwar nicht zum Spaß, aber um Informationen zu bekommen. Wir reißen Familien auseinander.  
Ich habe das Gefühl, alles entgleitet mir. Ich verliere die Kontrolle.  
Ja, Malfoy, ich habe furchtbare Angst. Ich schätze, ich wäre ein Narr, wenn nicht.

Harry

 

9\. September

 

_Potter,_

_mein Mal hat heute gebrannt und zwar ziemlich heftig. Ich glaube, sie planen einen neuen Angriff. Ich würde dir empfehlen beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende nicht rauszugehen. Es ist nicht sicher. Nirgendwo ist es sicher._

_Glaubst du, es wird irgendwann wieder ‚normal’? So normal wie es eben sein kann. Ohne Krieg und Blut, ohne Leichen, ohne Todesser… ohne ihn?_

_Ehrlich, ich hab langsam aufzugeben, mich zu wundern, warum ich mit dir schreibe. Es muss an der Einsamkeit liegen. Sie haben Nott heute von der Schule geholt. Seine Eltern hatten zu große Angst um ihn._   
_Ich… scheiße, ich will auch das meine Eltern solche Angst um mich haben. Ich will zwar nicht von der Schule gehen (immerhin ist das der einzige Ort, wo ich halbwegs sicher vor den Treffen bin), aber das würde mir immerhin zeigen, dass ich ihnen nicht ganz so egal bin wie ich immer denke._

_Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Potter?_

_Draco_

 

15\. September

 

Malfoy,

hast du McGonnagalls Blick heute gesehen? Es ist etwas passiert, das spüre ich. Ich weiß nur noch nicht was. Ich habe Angst, dass wieder Freunde gestorben sind. Einerseits will ich wissen, wer es ist, andererseits auch nicht. Kannst du das verstehen? Ich nicht.

Ja, du kannst mich etwas fragen, Malfoy, aber ich behalte mir vor, nicht zu antworten.

Ich dachte immer, du wärst so was wie das Heiligtum deiner Eltern. Der Junge, der alles kriegt. Das Einzelkind, das nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt wird. Was hat sich daran verändert?

Harry

 

18\. September

 

_Hey Potter,_

_gestern sind nur drei von sieben zurück gekommen, das hat mir meine Mutter geschrieben. Ich schätze, dein Orden war erfolgreich._   
_Ich hoffe sehr, dass es noch eine Weile dauert bis ich mit muss. Aber ich befürchte, in den Ferien ist es soweit…_

_Heiligtum? Naja, insofern, dass ich der einzige Erbe bin, ja. Und ich habe tatsächlich so ziemlich alles bekommen, was ich wollte. Aber nur materielle Dinge. Meine Mutter war schon immer mit mir überfordert, sie hat mich meistens an einen Hauselfen abgeschoben. Vater war selten zuhause, dementsprechend hat er auch so gut wie nichts mit mir gemacht. Ab und zu haben wir zusammen gefechtet, das war es aber auch._   
_Jetzt kennst du das traurige Geheimnis um die Kindheit des begehrten Draco Malfoys. Was ist mit dir? Du hast doch sicherlich die Berühmtheit mit Löffeln gefuttert._

_Warum hasst du mich eigentlich nicht, Potter? Ich sollte Dumbledore töten. Und irgendwie bin ich Schuld an seinem Tod, immerhin habe ich die Todesser ins Schloss gelassen. Also, warum verabscheust du mich nicht anstatt mir Briefchen zu schreiben?_

_Draco_

 

24\. September

 

Ich will, dass dieser verdammte Krieg aufhört. Dabei weiß ich, dass es gerade erst richtig anfängt. Sie haben heute die Leiche von Rons Bruder Charlie gefunden. Alle sind am Boden zerstört. Ich nicht.  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man trauert. Ich kann nicht weinen. Ich bin leer, kalt…  
Ron und Hermine sind nur noch mit sich und den Weasleys beschäftigt. Irgendwie fühle ich mich wie ein Außenseiter, weil ich so gar nicht weiß, was ich tun soll.

Ich will, dass niemand mehr kämpfen muss. Auch du nicht. Keiner meiner Klassenkameraden. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass wir immer weniger werden und ich es nicht aufhalten kann. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.  
Der Orden sagt mir ständig, dass ich abwarten muss, aber ich will nicht mehr warten. Merlin, das Schuljahr dauert gerade mal einen knappen Monat und schon habe ich das Gefühl alles läuft aus dem Ruder. Obwohl ich in den Sommerferien häufiger draußen war, ist hier in der Schule alles irgendwie präsenter. Die Anfeindungen zwischen Reinblütern und dem Rest werden immer schlimmer, das musst du doch sicherlich auch mitbekommen haben, oder?

Ich bin übrigens keineswegs mit Berühmtheit gefüttert worden. Meine Verwandten haben mich verabscheut, genauso wie sie meine Eltern gehasst haben. Sie haben mich nur aufgezogen, weil Dumbledore es so wollte. Ich habe bis zu meinem 11. Lebensjahr in einem Schrank unter der Treppe gelebt und wusste nicht einmal, dass Hogwarts existiert. Ich bezweifle, dass du dir so das Leben des berühmten Harry Potters vorgestellt hast, als man dir als Kind von mir erzählt hat, oder?

Ich hasse dich nicht, Malfoy, weil ich weiß, dass du keine Wahl hattest. Und keine Sorge, das ist kein Mitleidsding – ich hasse das mindestens genauso sehr wie du. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt in eine Rolle gedrängt zu werden, die man nicht möchte. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn von den eigenen Taten so viel abhängt, dass man das Gefühl hat unter der Last der Verantwortung zusammen zu brechen. Du hast das getan, weil du deine Eltern schützen wolltest und ich muss all das tun, weil ich die Welt schützen muss. Die Prioritäten sind in etwa dieselben.  
Abgesehen davon – du hast es nicht getan. Du konntest es nicht. Du bist kein Mörder, Draco. Und ich bin mir zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass du freiwillig niemals einer werden würdest.

Harry

 

8\. Oktober

 

_Du hast mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt._

 

9\. Oktober

 

Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?

 

13\. Oktober

 

_Ich war zu geschockt, um etwas anderes festzustellen._

_Ich will auch, dass dieser Krieg aufhört, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr. Ich wünsche mir, dass das Manor wieder so aussieht wie damals und nicht mehr kalt und mit Blut besudelt ist. Ich habe inzwischen sogar Albträume davon. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe Albträume von meinem eigenen Zuhause… oder zumindest war es das einmal._

_Ich bekomme inzwischen fast täglich Nachrichten von meiner Mutter, in denen sie mir mitteilt,_   
_wer diesmal gestorben ist. Am liebsten würde ich die Briefe ungelesen verbrennen…_

_Das mit Weasleys Bruder wusste ich nicht. Aber ich kann dich verstehen, ich kann, glaube ich, auch nicht trauern. Geweint habe ich noch nie sonderlich viel, das war eines der ersten Dinge, die ich mir abgewöhnt habe. Ansonsten weiß ich nicht wirklich wie man Trauer ausdrückt…_

_Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du so aufgewachsen bist. Ich würde ja sagen, dass mir das Leid tut, aber ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du Mitleid genauso wenig magst wie ich._

_Du hast Recht – bei Merlins zischendem Zauberstab, habe ich dir gerade Recht gegeben?! Ich muss völlig gestört sein… . Ich will nicht töten. Ich will keine Familien auseinanderreißen. Aber ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss, denn sonst tötet ER meine Eltern. Er hat es mir erzählt, kurz bevor er mir den Auftrag gab Dumbledore zu töten. Wie er sie umbringt. Jedes Detail hat er mir erzählt. Seit dem träume ich fast jede Nacht davon. Ich bin die einzige Hoffnung für sie den Krieg lebend zu überstehen. Weißt du, was das für ein schreckliches Gefühl ist? Ein einziger Fehler und ich bin Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern…_

_Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich froh, dass du mich nicht hasst. Ist das krank?_

_Draco_


	3. Kapitel drei

**Kapitel drei**

 

 

18\. Oktober

 

Positiv oder negativ geschockt? Ich fand, es wäre irgendwie komisch, wenn ich hinter diesen Satz deinen Nachnamen gesetzt hätte…

Ich habe auch Albträume. Andauernd. Von ihm. Vom Tod. Aber manchmal weiß ich auch gar nicht, was darin vorkam. Ich wache einfach auf und habe panische Angst. Keine Ahnung, was ich geträumt habe, aber es muss etwas wirklich Grauenhaftes gewesen sein.

Solche Briefe bekommen wir auch. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass McGonnagall beim Frühstück oft so aussieht als wäre ihr schlecht? Sie bekommt solche Briefe ebenfalls. Sie bekommt ganze Listen mit Namen der Toten und Vermissten. Ich bin fast froh, dass ich nicht alle Namen weiß.

Sag dir niemals, du wärst Schuld. Du bist nicht Schuld, Draco. Er ist es. Er ist ein Tyrann und ein Massenmörder. Niemand, der ihm dient, hat eine Chance sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Und wenn er sich doch wehrt, wird er innerhalb kürzester Zeit gefoltert.

Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich nicht mehr hasse. Es reicht, wenn ich mir um den Krieg Gedanken machen muss. Da kann ich mich nicht auch noch um die Streitereien mit dir kümmern. Hasst du mich denn noch?  
Wenn du mir auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber stehen würdest – könntest du mich töten?

 

Harry

 

25\. Oktober

 

_Wenn du es noch ein paar Mal machst, glaube ich, bin ich positiv geschockt. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass mich jemand beim Vornamen nennt._

_Hast du ihr Gesicht heute Morgen gesehen? Sie hat sich in der Halle umgesehen, als hätte sie jemanden gesucht, aber ich weiß nicht, wen sie angesehen hat. Weißt du, wessen Eltern tot sind? Viele wissen es nicht einmal… Ich glaube, dass ist der einzige Grund, warum ich die Briefe von Mutter doch lese. Sie sind der Beweis, dass sie noch am Leben ist._

_Ich schätze, irgendwo in mir drin weiß ich, dass ich nicht Schuld bin, aber das Gefühl ist trotzdem da. Genauso wie der Wunsch irgendetwas zu tun. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verkrieche mich feige in Hogwarts, während draußen der Krieg tobt._

_Das muss für dich doch noch viel schlimmer sein, oder? Wie hältst du das aus von allem so abgeschottet zu sein, obwohl du doch derjenige bist, der ihn töten muss?_

 

_Nein._

_Nein, ich könnte es nicht. Ich hätte es niemals gekonnt, glaube ich._

_Würdest du es tun? Würdest du mich töten, Harry?_

 

_Draco_

 

 

29\. Oktober

 

Draco, Draco, Draco.

 

Ich würde dich niemals töten.

 

 

1\. November

 

_Scheiße, Harry, wo warst du?! Du sahst grauenhaft aus heute Morgen! Was ist mit dir passiert?? Wo ist Weasley? Und warum heult Granger die ganze Zeit?_

 

_Draco_

 

 

12\. November

 

_Harry, bitte sag mir, was passiert ist! Du siehst furchtbar aus._

_Iss mehr._

 

 

19\. November

 

_Harry,_

_ich… scheiße, ich geb’s nicht gern zu, aber ich mach mir Sorgen._

_Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus._

 

_Draco_

 

 

25\. November

 

_Harry,_

_langsam komm ich mir bescheuert vor. Ein bisschen so, als würde ich gegen eine Wand reden, aber ich tu es trotzdem. Vielleicht antwortest du mir ja irgendwann wieder._

_Ich hoffe es. Mehr als gut für mich ist…_

_Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben, dass mein Vater wieder angefangen hat zu trinken. Sie verabscheut Alkohol, das weiß ich. Sie scheint überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Über irgendetwas freut sich Bellatrix seit ein paar Wochen total, doch man hat ihr anscheinend verboten darüber zu sprechen._

_Aber der Rest sieht auch ziemlich fertig aus._

_Glaubst du, es hört bald auf? Vielleicht geben sie ja auf…_

_Bitte melde dich._

_Draco_

 

 

7\. Dezember

 

Ron ist tot.

 

Ich vermisse ihn, Draco. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich bin am Ende.

 

 

8\. Dezember

 

_Harry,_

_mein Beileid. Ich weiß, dass er dein bester Freund war._

_Gib nicht auf. Es klingt vermutlich sehr hart, aber du hast keine Zeit zu trauern. Ihr müsst den dunklen Lord töten! Danach könnt ihr euch ausruhen._

 

 

12\. Dezember

 

Weißt du eigentlich, was du da von dir gibst, Malfoy?!

‚Du hast keine Zeit zum trauern’, sag mal geht’s noch?? Wie taktlos bist du eigentlich! Das ist mein allerbester Freund gewesen, verdammte Scheiße! Ich kann ohne ihn das nicht beenden! Ich würde scheitern, noch bevor ich richtig angefangen habe!

Steck dir das ‚ausruhen’ sonst wo hin, du hast doch keine Ahnung, was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet! Nur weil dir deine Freunde scheißegal sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das bei mir genauso ist!!

 

 

14\. Dezember

 

_Ach, wir sind also wieder bei unseren Nachnamen, na schön, Potter!_

_Dann sag ich dir jetzt mal was. Du wirst diesen verfickten Krieg beenden und du wirst gewinnen. Das bist du sowohl Weasley als auch der gesamten Welt schuldig. Du bist der verdammte Auserwählte, also tu was dafür! Zeig, dass du den Titel verdienst, auch wenn du ihn nie wolltest!_

_Du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Freunden! Du hast keine Ahnung von mir, also bilde dir nicht ein, du würdest mich kennen, Potter._

_Ich gebe dir gerade den verdammten Arschtritt, den du brauchst, um dich wieder aufzuraffen, bevor die ganze Welt im Chaos versinkt, also zeig mal etwas Dankbarkeit!_

 

 

25\. Dezember

 

Lieber Draco,

es tut mir Leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Ich war völlig fertig mit den Nerven, hatte seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und ich schätze, das war der erwartete Nervenzusammenbruch.

Du hast Recht mit dem was du gesagt hast. Ich bin es ihm schuldig, diesen Krieg zu beenden und das werde ich auch tun.

Um ehrlich zu sein, sind deine Briefe das einzige, was mich die letzten Monate davon abgehalten hat, auszurasten, also hoffe ich, dass du mir verzeihen kannst…

Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten, Draco.

Harry

 

 

26\. Dezember

 

_Harry,_

_ich verzeihe dir. Ich schätze, es war wirklich zu erwarten, dass du ausrastest._

_Ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten._

 

_Draco_

 

_P.S.: Vielen Dank für dieses Besenpflegeset - wenn ich jemals wieder dazu komme Quidditch zu spielen._

 

 

27\. Dezember

 

Scheiße, Draco, wo hast du dieses Buch her? ‚Verteidigungszauber und –flüche für Fortgeschrittene’?! Das hat Hermine schon seit Wochen gesucht, aber nirgends gefunden!

Danke!!!

Freut mich, dass du dich über das Pflegeset freust, ich hab das gleiche vor ’ner Weile geschenkt bekommen und es hat mir gute Dienste geleistet.

Ich seh’ dich gar nicht mehr in der Schule, bist du inzwischen zuhause? Wie geht’s dir?

 

Harry

 

 

 


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel vier**

 

 

30\. Dezember

 

_Harry,_

_ja, ich bin inzwischen wieder zuhause. Es ist grauenhaft. Am liebsten würde ich fliehen, aber dann würde Er seine Wut an meinen Eltern auslassen. Sie planen jeden Tag irgendwelche Anschläge auf Muggel, aber sie sagen nie genaueres. Ich glaube langsam, sie wissen, dass jemand sie im Sommer verraten hat._

_Wo verbringst du deine Ferien? Obwohl, sag’s mir lieber nicht, das ist vermutlich nicht sicher genug…_

_Das Buch ist aus meiner Privatbibliothek, aber keine Sorge, ich habe zwei davon. Mal irgendwann zum Geburtstag bekommen. Ich dachte mir, du könntest es gut gebrauchen._

_Draco_

 

2\. Januar

 

Frohes, neues Jahr, Draco!

Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber im Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte es tatsächlich schaffen, Ihn zu besiegen.

Seit Weihnachten übe ich mit Hermine jeden Tag die Zauber aus dem Buch und ich werde immer besser!

Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut.

Harry

 

5\. Januar

 

_Dir auch ein frohes, neues Jahr, Harry._

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass du Recht hast._

_Ihr solltet unbedingt auch ungesagte Zauber üben, das ist wichtig für die Schlacht. Damit hast du den Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite!_

_Hier ist alles beim Alten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte bald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, aber ich habe das Gefühl, die Zeit, bis die Ferien wieder vorbei sind, zieht sich noch ewig, obwohl es tatsächlich nur noch wenige Tage sind._

_Draco_

 

10\. Januar

 

Morgen können wir endlich zurück in die Schule, Draco!

Ehrlich gesagt war ich noch nie glücklicher darüber als in diesem Jahr.

Weihnachten bei den Weasleys war zwar schön, aber auch sehr traurig. Wir haben kaum geredet, weil alle daran denken mussten, wie es war, als die Familie noch vollständig war.

Hermine sagt, ungesagte Zauber seien eine gute Idee und ist seit drei Tagen mit mir am Üben, aber so richtig klappt es nicht…

Wirst du mir eigentlich jemals verraten, warum du uns gewarnt hast? Oder wird auf ewig dein Geheimnis bleiben?

Ich bin froh, wenn du wieder gesund in der Schule bist.

Harry

 

14\. Januar

 

_Harry,_

_ich weiß genau wie es dir geht. Noch niemals in meinem ganzen Leben war ich so froh von daheim wegzukommen. Meine Eltern sahen grauenhaft aus. Ich habe das Gefühl irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert bald und ich habe keine Möglichkeit es aufzuhalten._

_Ich wette mit dir, mein Weihnachten war mindestens so ungemütlich wie deines. Bellatrix hat sich selbst zu Weihnachten drei Schlamm- Muggelgeborene geschenkt, die sie gefoltert hat. für jeden Tag einen. Ich konnte ihre Schreie bis in mein Zimmer im zweiten Stock hören, es war grauenhaft…_

_Ungesagte Zauber sind sehr schwer, aber wenn du einmal weißt, wie es geht, dann schaffst du es bei so gut wie jedem Zauber._

_Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich euch gewarnt habe. Zum Teil war es wirklich, dass ich dich davor … schützen? wollte in Trauer zu versinken. Du musst diesen Krieg gewinnen. Ich will nicht unter seiner Herrschaft leben. Wenn Er gewinnt… das wäre das Ende. Für mich, für die Zaubererwelt und für die Muggelwelt._

_Draco_

 

16\. Januar

 

Irgendetwas passiert beim Orden, doch mir sagt niemand etwas. Alle machen ein großes Geheimnis daraus. Ich habe das Gefühl bald zu explodieren, wenn mir noch lange niemand etwas sagt. Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, was da vor sich geht!!

Hast du gemerkt, wie wenige Kinder aus den Ferien zurück gekommen sind? Glaubst du, sie sind tot oder in Sicherheit?

Wann hört dieser verdammte Krieg bloß auf…

P.S.: Danke für deine Ehrlichkeit.


	5. Kapitel fünf

Kapitel fünf

 

20\. Januar

 

_Mein… Mein Vater… er hat sich… freiwillig? … nach Azkaban eingeliefert._

_Meine Mutter will, dass ich mit dem Orden spreche und Schutz einfordere, wie Dumbledore es versprochen hat._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, Harry!_

 

21\. Januar

 

Dein Vater hat das Beste aus seiner Situation gemacht, Draco. In Azkaban gibt es kaum noch Dementoren, aber dort ist er vor Voldemort sicher.

Der Vorschlag deiner Mutter ist gut, sprich mit McGonnagall, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie dir helfen wird!

Es ist die richtige Lösung, Draco.

 

27\. Januar

 

_Ich war heute bei McGonnagall und sie hat mir tatsächlich Schutz bewilligt. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass ich mitkomme._

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann, Harry. Ich… scheiße, ich will dir im Kampf gegen Ihn helfen! Ich will mich nicht schon wieder feige verkriechen, aber ich will auch meine Mutter schützen!_

 

30\. Januar

 

Tu es, Draco. Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Es ist besser, wenn du in Sicherheit bist und ich mir nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen muss als ohnehin schon.

Ab wann könnt ihr los?

 

2\. Februar

 

_Ab sofort._

_Meine Mutter ist erleichtert. Sie ist der festen Überzeugung, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist, aber ich bin mir immer noch unsicher._

_Ich will dir wirklich helfen, Harry!_

 

4\. Februar

 

Das ist gut. Je eher du aus der Schusslinie gebracht wirst, desto besser.

Du hilfst mir am besten, indem du in Sicherheit bist, Draco.

 

5\. Februar

 

_Harry, morgen reise ich ab, das heißt ich sehe dich heute zum letzten Mal._

_Glaubst du, ich kann dir weiter Briefe schreiben? Ich hoffe es._

_Ich glaube, ich würde mich vor Einsamkeit lieber auf die Straße stellen und warten bis mich einer der Todesser findet._

_Was sind wir inzwischen eigentlich, Harry?_

 

6\. Februar

 

Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du gegangen bist. Sei vorsichtig und tu nichts Dummes. Am besten bleibst du einfach dort, wo der Orden dich hinbringt.

Ich habe mit McGonnagall gesprochen, sie meint, du kannst die Briefe einem Ordensmitglied geben. Aber vertrau nur McGonnagall, Lupin und Shacklebolt, das ist vermutlich am sichersten. Die anderen würden es nicht versehen.

Du bist mein Freund, Draco. Und vermutlich der letzte, der mir im Moment noch geblieben ist. Alle anderen haben nur noch den Krieg im Kopf.

Harry

 

10\. Februar

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_es ist schön hier, wo der Orden uns hingebracht hat. Ziemlich gemütlich, viele Bücher. Aber Mutter geht es immer schlechter. Ich habe Angst, dass sie stirbt, Harry. Dann bin ich ganz alleine. Nur du bist dann noch da, aber du bist so weit weg._

_Glaubst du wir werden jemals miteinander sprechen können? Uns vielleicht auf ein Butterbier in den drei Besen treffen? Im Moment sieht es nicht so aus. Mutter wünscht sich, dass ich ein hübsches, reinblütiges Mädchen heirate, aber das will ich nicht. Ich traue mich nur nicht, es ihr zu sagen, aus Angst, ihr Zustand verschlechtert sich._

_Was machst du, Harry? Es ist so still hier._

_Draco_

 

19\. Februar

 

Lieber Draco,

hier im Schloss wird es auch immer stiller. Selbst die Erstklässler, die nichts vom Krieg verstehen, lachen weniger und sind ernster als je zuvor.

Ich wünsche deiner Mutter gute Besserung, ich hoffe für dich, dass sie durch kommt.

Die Prüfungen werden vermutlich in diesem Jahr ausfallen, hat mir McGonagall anvertraut.

Ich hätte lieber Prüfungen als gegen Voldemort kämpfen zu müssen.

Ich muss jeden Tag Flüche und ungesagte Zauber üben.

Ich will nicht mehr, Draco. Ich möchte, dass es vorbei ist.

Ich verspreche dir, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werde ich als aller erstes mit dir Butterbier trinken gehen! Das verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig.

Um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich nicht, dass du ein hübsches, reinblütiges Mädchen heiratest. Aber du wirst wohl nicht drum herum kommen, oder?

Harry

 

 

9\. März

 

_Mutter ist vor drei Tagen gestorben. Ihr Zustand hat sich rapide verschlechtert. Ich glaube aber, am Schluss hat sie nachgeholfen. Ein Ordensmitglied hat sie gleich abgeholt und jetzt ist es hier noch stiller._

_Die Ruhe bringt mich um, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, was ich den ganzen Tag tun soll. Die Bücher habe ich alle gelesen, ich habe sogar Hausaufgaben nachgeholt._

_Ich vermisse dich, Harry. In der Schule ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen wie präsent du immer warst, aber hier merke ich wie sehr du fehlst._

_Draco_

 

23\. März

 

Das tut mir Leid für dich, Draco. Ich habe Kingsley gebeten, dass er dir neue Bücher bringt. Ich glaube, es ist sogar etwas Muggelliteratur dabei, ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht allzu sehr.

Ich vermisse dich auch, Draco. Es ist hier auch ruhig. Inzwischen ist das Kinderlachen ganz verstummt. Sie haben alle Angst.

Harry


	6. Kapitel sechs

**Kapitel sechs**

 

27\. März

 

_Die Bücher von dem Auror sind gut, danke! Endlich wieder etwas zu lesen… Ich würde gerne den Orden unterstützen, aber jedes Mitglied sagt, dass ich am meisten helfe, wenn ich einfach hierbleibe. Das ist dasselbe wie du gesagt hast._

_Ich bin ziemlich alleine hier, aber ich denke oft an dich. Was du gerade tust, ob du große Angst hast, ob du den Krieg gewinnst…_

_Denkst du auch an mich, Harry?_

_Ich glaube dieser Krieg macht mich sentimental…_

 

31\. März

 

Liebster Draco,

wieder ein Tag wie jeder andere. Tote wurden in Wäldern und Flüssen gefunden. Ich musste ein paar der Leichen beim Ordenstreffen sehen, es war grauenhaft. Man konnte nicht wegsehen. Man musste einfach hinschauen. Ich glaube, das war auch ein Grund, warum ich mir heute Abend diese Flasche Feuerwhiskey gegönnt habe.

Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Draco, ich habe das Gefühl noch nie jemanden so sehr vermisst zu haben. Ich denke jeden Tag und jede Nacht an dich.

Ich habe vor ein paar Monaten mal einen Jungen geküsst. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was das für ein Gefühl ist. Es war nicht so anders wie Ginny oder Cho zu küssen. Aber dich würde ich gerne küssen, Draco. Mein Bauch kribbelt, wenn ich nur daran denke, meine Lippen auf deine zu legen…

Ich schätze, das ist Liebe. Ich bin in dich verliebt, Draco.

Und ich schwöre dir, ich werde diesen Krieg beenden und wenn du mich willst, dann können wir danach so viel Butterbier trinken gehen bis uns schlecht ist!

Dein Harry

 

4\. April

 

_Liebster Harry,_

_du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich mit deinem letzten Brief gemacht hast. Er ist schon ganz verknittert, so oft habe ich ihn inzwischen in der Hand gehalten und drüber gestrichen._

_Ich bin auch in dich verliebt, Harry, mehr noch, ich liebe dich._

_Wie ist das passiert, Harry? Und vor allem wann? Wann ist aus dem Hass zwischen uns Liebe geworden? Ich glaube nicht, dass das gut ist… Du brauchst all deine Konzentration für den Krieg._

_Du wirst das schaffen, Harry, du wirst es beenden, ich weiß es. Wenn es jemand kann, dann du. Ich glaube an dich._

_Dein Draco_

 

12\. April

 

Liebster Draco, ich habe das Gefühl die Zeit läuft mir davon. Ich habe Angst, dass ich sterbe. Aber ich weiß, wenn ich sterbe, dann bist du am Leben und in Sicherheit. Das ist alles, was zählt.

Es sind nur noch eine Handvoll Schüler aus jedem Jahrgang da. Die meisten sind die, deren Eltern im Krieg gefallen sind und keinen Ort haben, wo sie hinkönnten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist, doch ich bin froh, dass es passiert ist. Die letzten Monate hast du für mich so viel glücklicher gemacht. Bei dir konnte ich abschalten und den Krieg etwas beiseite schieben. Ich danke dir dafür. Auch für dein Vertrauen.

Dein Harry

 

18\. April

 

_Harry,_

_wage es dich und schreib noch mal so etwas, dass sich so sehr nach Abschied anhört! Du wirst den Scheiß überleben, hörst du?_

_Du wirst diesen Krieg und Voldemort überstehen und dann werden wir Butterbier trinken gehen, denn das hast du mir versprochen! Und ein Versprechen, das man einem Malfoy gegeben hat, sollte man keinesfalls brechen!_

_Ich liebe dich, Harry._

_Dein Draco_

 

27\. April

 

Liebster Draco,

es ist bald soweit. Der dunkle Lord wird bald kommen und dann werde ich ihm gegenüber stehen. Langsam aber sicher habe ich mein Schicksal akzeptiert. Ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss und ich werde es auch tun.

Ich glaube, ich sehe gefasster aus, als ich es eigentlich bin. Innerlich bin ich ruhelos und kann kaum schlafen. Am liebsten würde ich es jetzt hinter mich bringen. Dieses Warten zermürbt mich, aber ich glaube, genau darauf ist er aus.

Ich bin stolz auf dich, Draco, dass du dich wirklich dazu entschlossen hast, dich in Sicherheit zu begeben. Das war sehr mutig von dir. Du hast die Angst, feige zu sein, überwunden und dich in die Sicherheit des Ordens gebracht.

Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Draco.

Dein Harry.

 

2\. Mai

 

_Liebster Harry,_

_vorhin sind Lupin und die anderen Ordensmitglieder ganz aufgeregt verschwunden. Ich glaube, es ist soweit._

_Ich glaube an dich, Harry. Ich bin mir so sicher, dass du es schaffst unsere Welt zu retten. Du wirst es schaffen!_

_Komm bald zu mir zurück._

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Dein Draco_


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

 

**Einjähriges Jubiläum der Befreiung von Ihm-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sowie einjähriger Todestag von Harry James Potter, der Junge, der lebte.**

 

_Mein über alles geliebter Harry,_

_ein Jahr bist du nun fort. Ein Jahr, das wohl schlimmer nicht hätte sein können. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe, ein ganzes Jahr ohne dich und deine Briefe zu überstehen. Vermutlich ist es deiner Freundin Hermine Granger zu verdanken, die meine Briefe an dich gefunden hat und unsere Beziehung wohlwollend zur Kenntnis genommen hat. Sie war es, die mir mehr als einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht hat, indem sie mir vorwarf, du würdest es nicht wollen, wenn ich dir folge und ich würde deinen ehrenhaften Tod beflecken, wenn ich nun so egoistisch handeln und dir folgen würde._

_Aber, Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann kein Leben ohne dich führen. Es ist unmöglich. Ich glaube nicht, dass du es gekonnt hättest, wenn du an meiner Stelle stündest._

_Seit deinem Tod habe ich nie wieder Butterbier angerührt. Niemals wieder. Ich konnte nicht. Immer wieder sehe ich die Zeilen vor Augen, in denen du mir versprochen hattest, nach dem Ende des Krieges mit mir Butterbier trinken zu gehen. Du wirst es niemals tun._

_Es freut dich bestimmt zu hören, Harry, dass niemand sonst deiner Freunde gestorben ist. Hermine ist inzwischen glücklich verlobt, mit einem Ravenclaw, der wohl zwei Jahre über uns war. Ginny ist schon Mutter, sie hat einen bezaubernden kleinen Sohn, der inzwischen 4 Monate alt ist. Ich glaube, er mag mich… Der kleine Teddy Lupin wächst jeden Tag ein bisschen und kann schon seine Haarfarbe ändern, es ist lustig mit anzusehen._

_Aber, Harry, ohne dich… es ist als ob du mit deinem Tod jegliche Farbe und alles Lachen mit dir genommen hättest. Alles ist irgendwie schwarz-weiß und still. Du weißt, wie sehr ich die Stille damals schon gehasst habe, in diesem Schutzhaus des Ordens. Es erinnert mich alles sehr an diese Zeit. Denn du bist fort und alles ist viel zu still._

_Bitte verzeih mir, Liebster, aber ich kann so nicht weiter leben. Nicht ohne dich und nicht so._

_Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Sehr bald._

_Ich liebe dich so sehr._

_Dein Draco_

 

Er legte die Feder zum letzten Mal zur Seite und wandte sich zu seinem Bett. Dort lag eine kleine Schachtel, sorgsam in Samtpapier gewickelt. Fast zärtlich packte er sie aus und legte sich auf die weiche Tagesdecke.

Dann nahm er die kleine Tablettendose und steckte sich die runde, hellgrüne Pille in den Mund.

„Gleich bin ich bei dir, Harry…“, murmelte er leise, dann schloss er die Augen und zerbiss mit den Zähnen die Pille. Einen Moment später hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen.

 

**Ende.**


End file.
